


You're mine

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Coming Untouched, Kink, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: ‘Remember Neal, you need to learn about consequences. I told you I wouldn´t touch you tonight, so if you want to come, you will have to do it on your own.’‘Please Peter, I…’‘No Neal, that is why I used the Shibari. If you want to come you will do so without my touch.’Peter takes of his jacket and makes himself comfortable.





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



> This fanart is made as a fandom stocking filler for Purpleyin


End file.
